earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 27
Characters * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Venus de Milo * Splinter Location * Utility Passage 72-E, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 2111 Local Time VOX Archive * Leonardo: hiss * Venus de Milo: Shhh... Hold still. I'm almost done. * Splinter: Do you need my assistance? * Venus de Milo: No. You're in no state to do this, sensei. I can handle this. * Leonardo: Where did- hiss Where did you learn this? * Venus de Milo: I did not learn this, but as the passenger can draw out my knowledge, I can draw upon theirs. * Michelangelo: Your passenger? * Splinter: Th soul of one of Kitsune's pupils. It was fused to Venus' soul. Wasn't it? * Venus de Milo: Yes. * Michelangelo: Wait, is that what Leatherhead was talking about? * Raphael: Yeah, okay, but how can we be certain that this passenger won't just grab the wheel? * Splinter: I can help with that... when my strength recovers. * Leonardo: And Venus will be... She'll still be Venus? * Splinter: Yes... only truly free to make her own decisions. * Michelangelo: So how did Venus break free? I mean, other than just being pure awesome? * Venus de Milo: I drew upon that which the passenger could not. * Raphael: What was that? * Venus de Milo: You know what it was. You draw upon its strength, too. * Raphael: Huh? * Leonardo: Turtle Power? * Venus de Milo: Yes. * Michelangelo: Oh, yeah! Turtle Power for the win! Booyakasha! * Raphael: Huh... scoff Well, however you did it, I'm glad you did. Good job. * Venus de Milo: I am glad, too... but I did not do it. You and Mikey did. * Michelangelo: Wait, huh? * Venus de Milo: In your combat against the General. You two tapped into that same force for a moment. * Raphael: No we didn't. * Venus de Milo: You did. For an instant. It was but a flicker but it was enough for me to sense and cling to... Using it to drag myself out of the fugue. * Michelangelo: Way to go, bro. * Raphael: We didn't do anything, Mikey. * Venus de Milo: Whether you believe you did or did not, it doesn't matter. Your bond gave me strength and for that I am thankful. * Donatello: bare limping footsteps * Raphael: Wait... footsteps is that Donnie?! * Leonardo: Is he limping? * Michelangelo: Who's he carrying? * Venus de Milo: That's a Foot uniform. * Splinter: Open the Shellraiser. Prepare the medical kit. * Raphael: What? Why? * Splinter: Because that is what Donatello is saying. * Michelangelo: He is? I don't hear anything... * Splinter: Yes, well, turtles don't have the ears that rats do. * Michelangelo: Right. I'm on it! footsteps, car door opens, clamber * Splinter: Raphael! Donatello needs help, * Raphael: Huh? * Donatello: bare limping footsteps, pant, pause, pant distant: ''-ounded!'' gasp, stumbling bare footsteps * Raphael: Donnie! bare footsteps * Donatello: distant: Open the Shellraiser! stumbling bare footsteps, pant * Raphael: bare footsteps Donnie! * Donatello: distant: Prepare the medical kit... stumbling bare footsteps, pant, gasp, thud * Raphael: bare footsteps Donnie! feet skidding on concrete We need help here! * Leonardo: Go on. I'll be fine. * Venus de Milo: Right. bare footsteps * Raphael: slap Donnie, you awake, buddy? slap Donnie?! Speak to me! * Michelangelo: Here I come, too! bare footsteps, clatter Whoops. I need that. bare footsteps, clatter, rapid bare footsteps * footsteps skidding on concrete: 2 instances, clatter * Splinter: bare footsteps, sniff, sniff Something is wrong... * Michelangelo: Huh? * Splinter: His smell... It's... * Venus de Milo: Hmm? sniff Ooze... * Michelangelo: Ooze? * Raphael: What do you mean? * Venus de Milo: tapping on shell Look here. And here. His shell was damaged, severely. * Michelangelo: He used ooze to heal himself? * Venus de Milo: Yes. * Raphael: So? * Splinter: footsteps, sigh It's poisoning his body. * Raphael: I thought it healed you. What do you mean it's poisoning his body? * Michelangelo: Yeah, that makes no sense. * Venus de Milo: It takes a lot out of the body. If one does not rest to recover, then the ooze can easily be fatal. * Splinter: The same thing is happening to her... sigh She's almost dead. * Raphael: I'm not going to let Donnie die! You hear me, egghead?! You're not dying on my watch! whack * Michelangelo: Raph! * Raphael: No, Mikey. Back off! whack Donnie! whack Dammit, Donnie! whack * Splinter: Raphael- * Raphael: sigh What?! * Donatello: gasp ... * unison: Venus de Milo: ''...'' Leonardo: '''... Michelangelo:' ... '''Raphael: '... * Splinter: Uh... Hit him again. * Raphael: Right! whack * Donatello: gasp Don't open that, April! * Raphael: Huh? * Donatello: ... groan What's everyone doing in my bedroom? pause Wait... gasp We need to save her! clamber * Raphael: Whoa, hold on. shove * Donatello: thud What? * Raphael: Stay down. Let Venus take a look at you! * Michelangelo: Yeah, dude. You over-oozed. You need to chillax. * Donatello: She's going to die! * Venus de Milo: Maybe I can help her- * Donatello: She's lost too much, blood. She needs a blood transfusion immediately! * Venus de Milo: Uh... Okay, I can't help her. My healing is mystical and- * Donatello: I need to help her, Raph. I can't let her die. She saved my life! * Raphael: I can't let you die either, bro. * Donatello: Fine, then you save her. I can tell you what to do. * Raphael: Uh... these hands hurt people. These ain't healing hands. * Donatello: Splinter? * Splinter: sigh I would, my son... but my hands- * Venus de Milo: If you're shaking like that, you should sit donw. Now! * Donatello: Venus, if I tell you what to do- pause Wait... clatter There was blood in there last I checked. pause What happened to it?! * Leonardo: clamber, limping footsteps Casey used it last week. * Donatello: sigh Oh, that's just- giggle That's j- trailing giggle That- thud * Raphael: Uh... * Venus de Milo: ... touching skin He's lost too much blood, too. He's passed out. * Michelangelo: Have no fear! clatter Dr. Mikey to the rescue! pause I got this! * Raphael: You know how to perform a blood transfusion? scoff * Michelangelo: Little prick. * Raphael: What did you-? prick Ow... Oh. You- sigh Okay, where did you learn how to do this? The only books you read are comics! * Michelangelo: Dude, do you know how many superheroes are doctors?! prick But I this on TV. Dr. Sexy, MD! pause What?! It's riveting! * Splinter: It really is. pause Very informative, too. * Michelangelo: Ha! See! Splinter gets it. Hey, Donnie, if you can hear me this will pinch a little. prick Okay... Raph, tell me if you're feeling woozy. * Raphael: Sure, okay... but here's question, Dr. Mikey... Why's your patient turning green? * Michelangelo: Ha, trick question! Donnie was green to begin with. pause Oh, you meant her? pause Yeah, this doesn't happen to Dr. Sexy... * Venus de Milo: Oh, this doesn't look good... * Leonardo: footsteps, sigh Mikey, what have you done?! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 26. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power Epilogue. * In the comics Jennika turned into a turtle with a blood transfusion from Leonardo. * The number of the utility passage is E27 backwards. * Dr Sexy MD is a nod to Supernatural. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 27 (Finale) Category:VOX Box Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances